Save The Last Dance
by Bambiky
Summary: Complete! Ginny meets a mysterious boy at a Masquerade Ball at Hogwarts and it turns out to be someone very unexpected. Will she reveal herself or will she try and hide from her Prince Charming forever? Short and Sweet
1. The Masquerade

**A/N – This is just an idea that suddenly popped into my head in the car and I had to write it… I won't update to it as much I don't think, but I might. I wrote this three times as fast as any of the other chapters to stories… so yeah… anyway, hope you like it! It's kind of quickly moved but it's just a little fun thing for me XD Review if you want!**

Ginny sat quietly in the loud Great Hall, clad in dark emerald green dress robes that clashed perfectly with her hair, and a silver mask with small emerald stones encrusted around the edges, waiting desperately for the night to end.

Her best friend, Colin Creevey had practically forced her to come tonight, and now she was extremely bored. It had only just struck nine o'clock, and she was here until midnight, when she had to leave to finish a paper which was due the following day. Why had she agreed to this? _I must be crazy, _Ginny thought to herself, _I should get my head examined._

Ginny was washed over with slight relieve when she spotted her friend approaching her.

"Hey Ginny, having a good time?" he asked cheerily.

"No," she said bluntly, "I'm bored as hell. Can I leave yet?"

"No no no, Gin! You have to start socializes, I swear, you'll be a hermit before you're twenty."

What was so good about a masquerade ball anyway? How would she be socializes anyway? Wasn't the point to _not_ know who everyone was?

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I've been here two hours and still haven't socialized one little bit."

Colin shrugged, "Maybe you should ask someone to dance."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but Colin just waved and turned back to his dance partner.

The fast paced song that had been playing slowing faded off and a slower song came on. Ginny recognized it, and smiled a bit, having always liked this particular song.

She looked around the Great Hall, not noticing the tall boy in black dress robes standing before her, with a smirk on his face.

"Would you like to dance, m'lady?" he asked, holding out his hand and slightly bowing to her.

Ginny looked up at him, slightly surprised, and turned a light shade of pink, "Umm, sure," she said, taking his hand.

He led her to the center of the dance floor and he placed his hands comfortably on her hips. Slowly she slinked her arms around his neck and they began dancing gracefully to the music.

"What's your name?" he whispered in her ear. His voice was deep and masculine, somewhat husky.

Ginny giggled, "I can't tell you. If I did, there would be no point to this masquerade."

Her voice was sweet and soft, like music to his hears. He only grinned at this, "Tell me something about you."

"What do you want to know?" she questioned with a smile.

He thought for a second, and noticed that her hair smelled strongly of vanilla and apples, an odd, but sweet scented mix.

"How about… your favorite color."

"Hmmm," she said softly, "Purple. How about you?"

"Green," he said simply, "Favorite class?"

"Well, I would say Potions, but I hate Professor Snape," she said, "So, I'd have to say Herbology. I want to be a Healer."

"I see," he said, "A worthy goal."

The song ended and they slowly broke apart. He looked into her eyes, a dark brown and smiled. She looked into his blue eyes and blushed, then looked away.

"Want to dance again?"

"I don't know," she said hesitantly. The truth was, she did want to dance again. She enjoyed this boys company.

"Aww come on," he said, "I don't want to dance with my date again."

She laughed genuinely, "Alright."

The next dance was a tango, Ginny's favorite. They danced fast paced and swiftly, getting many long stares from their surrounders. They danced perfectly together; their bodies seemed to meld to each other perfectly.

They continued to dance with each other the next few dances, until, smiling brightly and breathing heavily, Ginny took a seat. The boy sat beside her, not letting go of her hand, "What a workout," she said with a large breath.

He smirked, "Want a drink?"

She nodded and he disappeared into the crowd, Colin soon replacing him, with a broad grin on his face.

"Found a Prince Charming, eh?"

"No," Ginny said, still breathing heavily, "He just offered to dance and –"

"For eleven dances?" Colin asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ginny blushed, "He was nice, so I… well I'm having fun."

"Well, I'll go then. See ya."

The boy she had been dancing with returned with two goblets of pumpkin juice. He handed her one and sat down.

They talked for a couple hours about anything from school to family to what was happening in the wizarding world. Ginny had found herself beginning to like this boy, and she didn't even know who it was. He was funny, nice, and from what she could see, handsome, but half of his face was covered with a mask.

At 11:30 he looked around, "Want to take a walk outside?"

They had danced a little more, talked, danced, and talked some more, and now, all worn out, he was ready to relax with this girl he had been around for the good part of the night.

"Sure," she smiled happily.

Once they were outside, he slipped his hand into hers. She blushed slightly but continued walking.

"So," he remarked, "It's almost midnight."

"Yes, so?"

"So, at midnight we take off our masks," he grinned, "and I finally get to see the beautiful face behind your mask."

Ginny giggled and blushed, "Maybe."

He just smirked, "Tonight was really nice."

"Yeah," she agreed, "It was a lot of fun."

They walked around the lake until it was nearly midnight before he stopped and looked at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She laughed, "It's not midnight yet."

"So? Let's do it a little early. Won't hurt any," he smirked.

"Alright," she agreed, "You first."

He smirked and let go of her hand, reaching both of his slowly to his mask and lifting it over his head of shaggy platinum blond hair, revealing two large icy blue eyes and pale skin.

Ginny Weasley was standing before none other than _the_ Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince.

The clock chimed midnight and Ginny was frantic. It couldn't be. She had spent the whole night with _Malfoy?_ He had been so nice… She knew it couldn't be true.

"I-" she stuttered, "I have to go," she rushed out quickly and turned around, running as fast as she could toward the building.

"Wait-!" he called after her, but she was already gone.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want, hope you liked it!**

**Bambiky Xoxoxo**


	2. Notice!

**A/N – Okie doodles guys, I'm making this a rip from A Cinderella Story, as well, so if you notice things being very similar, a lemming did not steal your insanity! Hope you enjoy, review if you want. Also, this one is going to be short and move a lot faster than my other ones, cause it was a sudden burst of whatever, and I felt like it, so hope you enjoy! Should be over within four or five chappies.**

Ginny woke up kind of late the next morning and had to rush to her first class, thoughts spinning around her head. She couldn't get Draco off her mind and she was so annoyed that it had been him.

She tried to push the thoughts from her mind and walked into the Transfiguration classroom, taking a seat toward the back. She was soon joined by Colin.

"Hey Gin, where'd you disappear to last night?" he asked.

"I went to the Common room at midnight," she said simply.

"Whatever happened with Prince Charming?" he asked with a grin.

"He uh… didn't turn out to be so charming after all," Ginny looked down at her homework.

Colin just stared, "Who was it?"

"Drcamfy," she mumbled, looking away.

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy, okay?" she said.

"Well… what did he say when you took off your mask?"

"I didn't take off my mask… I just left. I can't like Draco Malfoy, it's against all Gryffindor and Weasley rules. It just is," she stated firmly.

"You should at least tell him, he deserves to know," he reasoned. Colin was always coming up with things like this.

"I don't want to tell him. I mean, yeah he was really nice and all last night and I thought I might want to get to know him better, and maybe even possibly date him, but I just can't now that I know who he is. I mean, it's Draco Malfoy! We hate him, remember?" Ginny sighed heavily.

"Still. Did you see the flyers up in the Great Hall?" he asked.

"No," she told him, "I was late and I skipped breakfast. What did they say?"

He pulled a sheet of white paper from his book and handed it to her. It read:

**NOTICE!**

**Issued by Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.**

**To the girl I spent the ball with last night –**

**I need to find you! Must return a lost item. Please contact me!**

**Draco Malfoy**

Ginny's eyes bulged, and she realized she was missing her silver necklace that she wore every, that had a small silver locket on it, with a small rose and a small garnet in the middle.

"H-he wrote this?" Ginny was astounded.

Colin nodded, "Please tell him."

"No," she said, "I can't."

"Oh Ginny, shut up. You can and you have to! Just send him an owl or something," Colin suggested.

Ginny sighed deeply, "I don't know if I should…"

"Ginny!"

"Fine," she finally said, just as Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse.

"Okay class," the woman said in a tiny voice, "open your books to page 266 and read through all of that. I want an essay by tomorrow! 6 inches!"

There was a small wave of groans throughout the classroom, but Professor Sprout dismissed them and sat at her desk while many unwilling students took out parchment to start an essay. Ginny decided she would do it later.

Colin sunk a little deeper into his chair and leaned his head toward Ginny, "When are you going to send him a letter?" he whispered.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know."

"Send it soon," he urged. Ginny just shrugged again.

Little did Colin know, soon meant whenever Ginny finally 'got around' to doing it. A week and a half later, she still had not written him, and more flyers had appeared around the castle.

Ginny could hear murmurs from girls all around her talking about who the possible 'Princess' could be.

"I wish it was me," a fifth year Ravenclaw said dreamily.

"Oh, me too!" Another Ravenclaw girl said, "He's soooo dreamy!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and kept on walking, until she met Colin at the dinner table.

"So…" Colin said as she sat down, "You wrote the letter last night, right?"

"Umm… Well… about that…"

"Ginny!"

Ginny sighed, "I don't want to, Colin! He'll hate me and I just don't think it would do either of us any good. If, by any chance, he did want to meet me again knowing who I am, it would complicate things for the both of us. We'd have constant nagging from Harry, Ron, and 'Mione, and the Slytherins would never leave us alone. I just can't do that, to either one of us, even if it is Malfoy," she said all in one breath.

"Don't worry about any of that, Gin! You have a chance at a relationship here with a guy you really liked. Screw all the other people and follow your heart. Write him! Or I will for you," he threatened.

Ginny sighed, "Fine… I'll go do that now… See ya after dinner."

Colin grinned, "See ya."

Ginny trudged wearily toward her Common Room and into her dormitory, taking a seat by her window with a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Draco, _ she began, and then crumpled up the parchment and pulled out a new sheet.

_Draco,_

_I saw the flyers up and figured I'd better owl you… I'd really like to have my necklace back._

_Had a wonderful time at the dance, but I don't think we should meet._

_Please respond._

Ginny had almost signed her name to the bottom, but decided against it. She rolled the parchment up and made her way out of the Gryffindor tower once more, heading toward the owlery. On her way she bumped someone's arm with her elbow.

She looked up and saw that it was, none other than Draco Malfoy himself. His icy eyes were looking over her.

"S-sorry," she mumbled, and put her head down and continued walking.

Something about those eyes was vaguely familiar. Where had they been from? Draco couldn't figure it out, so he shrugged it off and continued walking.

Ginny's heart was racing. Spending the night of the ball with him had had an even larger effect on her than she had thought… His eyes were gorgeous and now haunting her mind as she walked into the owlery and picked out an amber owl. She tied to the note to it and sent it off, a small part of her hoping he would know it was her.

**This one was a bit shorter, but whatever XD I was so happy! I got seven reviews on the first chappie of this!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Rocks-my-socks**** – I think I shall! Thanks for review!**

**Dream Phantom**** – Woot! Thanks for review!**

**Elanor-G**** – Glad you like, and I will. Thanks for review!**

**Apathetically Interested**** – Aww that's so sweet. I think that's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten on these story things. Thanks so much, and here's your update!**

**Kayla – Thanks! This is faster than I planned to update this, and the next might take longer, but I hope you like! Thanks for the review!**

**Harrison J. Pecans**** – Yay XD Thanks a lot! Thanks for reviewing!**

**bobby – Is the smell getting clearer? It might be next chapter, since this one won't be long. Only 2 or 3 more chappies before I end it! Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!**


	3. Midnight Rendezvous

**A/N – I know I haven't been posting anything lately, and it's because I've been so busy with school and I get carried away at night and stuff… But I'm posting now, for all of you who waited for this, I hope you like it! Oh by the way, if you have a way of listening to 'Bitter Sweet Symphony' by The Verve while reading this story, that's what inspired it so, I would suggest it. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Dear **Princess**,_

_I have your necklace and am perfectly willing to give it back to you. Meet me outside under the big tree by the lake tonight at midnight and I'll give it back._

_Looking forward to seeing you again,_

_Draco_

Ginny read the note and her heart fluttered. Meet him? She was only planning on having him owl it… maybe he misunderstood. She decided just to write him and clear it up, and soon she would have her necklace and they could both forget about meeting each other.

Yes, that's what she would do.

She pulled out a roll of parchment and dipped her quill in the small container of ink and began writing.

_Draco,_

_I think you might have misunderstood me. I **don't** want to meet. I fear it might complicate things and would prefer it if you would send me my necklace by owl. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I think it's best._

_Thanks._

Once again Ginny almost signed her name, but didn't. She sent the owl on it's way, part of her wanting to meet him and see what he would do, and for a moment she considered it. Seriously considered it. But then reality hit her and she remembered how difficult it would be – A Slytherin dating a Gryffindor, and even more, A Weasley dating a Malfoy.

She sighed loudly and plopped down on her bed, her legs hanging over the edge and she stared up at the ceiling, finding her thoughts wandering toward Draco and how he would react when he read the letter…

**o.O.o**

Draco's eyes skimmed the letter he'd just received carefully and he was filled with a mixture of disappointment and rage. Why wouldn't she meet him? What was so wrong? Had he done something? Said something, wrong?

He sighed heavily, drawing curious glances from all of those in the common room.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Blaise Zabini asked, "Get a letter from your father again?"

"No," Draco responded, "It's nothing," he lied.

"Oh, okay."

Draco took a last glance at the parchment before shoving it away and pulling out a new piece, and quickly responding to the letter that had upset him – Draco Malfoy – so much.

_You,_

_What's so wrong with meeting me again? Did I do something to upset you or something? I don't get it. Please meet me tonight… I'm dying to know who you are. _

_Just think about this – How fair is it to me that you saw who I am and now you're torturing me by not letting me know who you are? _

_Please come. I'll be waiting at midnight._

_Draco_

**o.O.o**

Ginny jumped up as soon as the owl returned with her letter. She was more excited than she would allow herself to believe as she ripped it open and read it quickly.

Her heart dropped slightly. Maybe she should meet him… and just make it clear that they could only be friends – if even that. She supposed that would be the best idea.

_Draco,_

_I can't tell you why… But I'll come tonight and you'll see for yourself._

_Midnight it is…_

She sent the letter with the owl that had come in and sat on her bed again, her emotions torn between relief and regret.

**o.O.o**

Eleven forty-five came around quickly. Ginny dressed in simple dark jeans and a navy blue v-neck shirt. She slipped into a black jacket and pulled the hood over her head before sneaking out of her dormitory and into the dark hallways of the school.

She walked down the corridors and was almost out of the school when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She jumped behind a statue of Salazar Slytherin and peeked from the side at the back of the figure that was headed the way she came – it was Professor Snape,

As soon as he passed, which seemed to take an eternity, she tip-toed out from behind the statue and slowly walked outside.

She saw a shadowy figure near the large oak tree on the west side of the lake, with a small blur of light hair. She knew it was Draco and could see that his back was turned against her. She walked very slowly toward him, stopping several times and nearly turning back.

As she got closer and closer her heart beat quickened and her stomach began doing flips. She was soon only feet away and she stopped. She couldn't go through with this.

As quietly as she had come, she turned around and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" the voice from behind her asked. She froze where she stood and slowly turned around.

"I need to go back inside," she said quietly. He moved toward her and the moonlight shone on his face, revealing a small grin and a twinkle in his icy eyes.

"Don't run away from me," he said.

He moved a little closer. Her heart was racing and her palms were getting sweaty.

"C-can I have my necklace?" she asked shakily.

He smirked a bit larger, "Can I have a kiss?"

Ginny blushed a brilliant shade of red, "I shouldn't… It's not going to work, you know?"

"What isn't?"

"Us. We couldn't be together even if we wanted to."

Draco frowned, "Why?"

Ginny's hands reached up toward the rim of her hood and she pulled it down to the nape of her neck, her long wavy red hair spilling out around her face.

Draco's eyes looked her over thoroughly and got the teensiest bit bigger, but he said nothing.

"So if you'll just give me back my necklace I'll go… and we can just forget about this…" Ginny let her eyes wander away uncomfortably, as he was staring straight at her.

"Weasley," he said evenly.

"Just give me the necklace and I'll go, Malfoy," she said, holding back tears.

"Weasley…"

"Yes, Malfoy, we've established that! Now give me my necklace and-" he cut her off with his lips. He kissed her gently, slowly placing one hand on the back of her head and one on her lower back, pulling her closer. She snaked her arms around his neck and slowly they sat down together, their lips never parting. She sat, back against the tree, with one knee up and the other against the ground.

He slowly climbed over her and their lips broke apart. Then, they just looked at each other. He surveyed her face and she his.

"You're more beautiful without the mask," he whispered, brushing hair from her pale face.

She smiled softly and he lowered her to the ground, taking his place beside her. She rolled closer to him and fell into his strong arms, and smiled contentedly.

Ginny slept soundly that night, lingering in the warmth of his embrace.

**FIN**

**Told you it would be short and sweet! Thanks so much for all those who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed the end!**

**zenni**** – Thanks! I loved the movie also.. made me cry though… Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Angel Gemman – Lol and now we know he does.. hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**midnight972**** – Aww thanks.. here's more but there won't be more after this… thanks for reviewing!\**

**CoolMilena – Thanks so much! **

**Rocks-my-socks**** – Thank ya much xD**

**LunarianPrincess**** – Yay! Thank you !**

**Apathetically Interested**** – Lol! Woooohooo! Hope you liked this update as much as you seemed to like the last one lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**X.x.Marina.x.X**** – Oh you stink, no matter what! HAHA! Jk! Thanks for reviewing xD**

**NikkiEvans**** – Thanks! Hope you like it!**

**beachbabe12**** – Aww thanks! I love hearing I'm a favorite… makes me feel special (happiness!) Thanks for reviewing!**

**BoyLuver23**** – Lol there's the update! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bobby – Lol personally I thought the notices were a bit corny… but hey, oh well. Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**yourbestestbud**** – Thanks! Hope you like it!**


End file.
